Ectane
Technical Specifications Biography Profile “Obsessively fastidious” is probably the best way to describe Ectane’s regard to his job of supervising the supply depots that support the Eisen Dragoons and their operations. He knows the inventory of the warehouses he oversees down to the last bolt and meticulously catalogs any item that comes in or goes out. He seems to instinctively know when something is being taken without his permission and, like a dragon with its horde, will swoop down on the site with surprising speed, often catching the offender in the act. No one, not even Megatron himself, can take anything from Ectane’s depots without signing it out first, a personality quirk that some find annoying, especially in critical situations. But Northclaw is willing to put up Ectane’s eccentricities because he is so effective at keeping the Dragoons well supplied. In a pinch, Ectane’s been known to deliver whatever equipment is needed to the battlefront himself, after checking it out and locking up the warehouse first, of course. Abilities Ectane is capable of a maximum speed of 275 knots (509km/h) in aircraft mode and just under Mach 1 when in robot form. The tiltrotor design of his alt-mode allows him to perform missions like a helicopter with the long-range, high-speed performance of a turboprop aircraft. It also gives him short and vertical take-off and landing (S/VTOL) capabilities while in aircraft mode. He’s only lightly armed in aircraft mode, with a small 7mm electron Gatling in his rear and a retractable 12mm quark tri-barreled Gatling under his nose. He is capable of carrying an internal payload up to 13.5 tons and lift half nearly that amount while in flight. In special circumstances, he can be fitted with a pair of refueling drogues and hoses to refuel his aerial-capable teammates. In robot mode, he can use the massive propellers of his vehicle mode as high-speed, saw-like weapons; when not in use, the blades can fold up and retract into his arms for storage. His fingers can retract into the palms of his hands, revealing four high-powered, fully automatic energy cannons that can do significant damage to an opponent. Ectane is equipped with a cloaking device, which he usually uses when on a supply run to combat zones. He’s also equipped an EMP pulse generator as a weapon of last resort; when activated, this weapon is capable of shorting out the electronics of any mechanical pursuer, giving Ectane the chance to escape. Weaknesses Ectane is lightly armed at best and though he’s trained to defend himself, he’s not really suited for a long, drawn out fight. His best defense is to use his cloaking device, call in support, or run. His EMP generator is considered a weapon that can only be used once, as it drains a lot of energy from Ectane’s systems and takes awhile recharge; he’s been known move slowly and awkwardly afterwards. Although Ectane is virtually undetectable while his cloak is engaged, prop wash and noise can give away his position, especially if he’s hovering; he also can’t use any of his weapons while cloaked. During the circumstances when he’s equipped for aerial refueling missions, the extra fuel tanks he carries essentially turns him into a flying bomb; if hit, the resulting explosion would severely damage him and anyone else who is unfortunate to be caught in the blast. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons